letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Masterath
Chris Prewett (Born May 1993) better known as Masterath on YouTube. He is a Comedian, Commentator, Songwriter and Let's Player who joined YouTube in the Summer of 2007. Masterath has since delved into varied styles on the site including Let's Playing, Vlogging and mostly Comedy based material and a Fan Made Robot Wars series that he had published on YouTube between 2009 and 2013 years which he did for 13 years. He is one half of the Comedy Duo Radio CAD BBC Radio CAD who have 2 channels. One of their radio show and 1 of random Sitcoms. Masterath refers to himself as the Chibi Little Man due to his height being only 5 ft 4. His channels combined have 2,000 videos and over 600 subscribers overall and his main channel (Masterath) has amassed over 100,000 video views. Masterath is most known for his Gaming channel which has over 1,200 videos. He was previously known for his FMRW Series and his comedy videos on the Masterath channel and collaboration Channels with Exterdeath8. Masterath Channel The Beginning (2000-2008) Growing up in Cirencester, England his whole life. Masterath came up with the idea of making a FMRW Series in the Summer of 2000 while on holiday in Breen, Sommerset. Making up match cards with the toys that were available there. This all started the beginning of his FMRW Career. On 10th December 2000. Masterath made his first FMRW Series (Extreme Robot Wars) and its first episode. Which only had 2 matches involved. The video is up on YouTube and is the oldest depiction of FMRW today. Extreme Robot Wars lasted until early 2005. Lasting just over 4 years. Masterath left FMRW for 2 years. before coming back with a new concept called Heavyweight Robot wars. These designs were alot larger than the Extreme Robot Wars robots and the series lasted for 2 years, with 2 series coming out of it. One summer day in 2008, a now 15 year old Masterath went to a car boot sale in Gloucester to find and buy a Robot Wars Minibot Arena. This sparked the FMRW side of him once again and he started creating FMRW Series. After a few tryout matches, Masterath Launched Masteraths Robot Wars in July 2008. However this series was never uploaded onto YouTube and was kept on 2 video tapes. Since 2010 this series has been known as Masteraths Robot Wars - The Video Version. Masterath joined YouTube on 4th June 2007 and uploaded his first YouTube video 2 months later, a slide show about his favourite football team Crewe Alexandra. This brought along a sequel the year after. During 2007 and 2008, Masterath made some small YouTube video series like 'My Yu-Gi-Oh Cards', 'The Hopper World Championship' and 'Masteraths Name A Robot Competition'. Rise to FMRW Popularity (2008-2009) Masterath brought the FMRW Series he had made for at the time the last 9 Years to YouTube in February 2009. And even with the at the time poor quality. Masterath's FMRW Series became popular, with 5 series in 1 year. In August 2009, Masterath created his first Extreme Series 'Masteraths Robot Wars Legends'. This series is currently the longest running extreme series ever. Masterath also in 2009 made popular videos like 'Masterath Turns into Utensil-man' which has its own channel now and Masterath VS Exterdeath8 in a few matches on Sega Genesis game Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. With KingPazza1 and Andre95Productions leaving FMRW. Masterath stepped up to present the FMRW Awards every December. An awards ceremony which awards the best robots, moments and series in FMRW. Masterath has at the moment won 31 awards overall. The 'Bitch Era' (2009-2010) The Bitch Era, as Masterath calls it. Is the moment where Masterath's whole attitude towards his videos changed. After a great performance in the FMRW Awards 2009, winning 9 Awards. Masterath got arrogant and stated about how good his FMRW Series was and even at time would cancel it or not upload a part if there wasn't any call for it. He in fact quit FMRW. The Bitch Era officially finished in December 2010 when Masterath stated that he has began to like what he does and that he is doing his videos for not only his own enjoyment but for also the people who watch them. Masterath won only 5 FMRW Awards that year. Return to Popularity (2011-2012) Masterath came back as a new man in 2011. A lot thinner and more humble than the man he used to be. Masterath also stopped using the nickname 'The Voice of FMRW' which he was donned as for a year or so. Coming back with a new Series of Legends and the 8th Masteraths Robot Wars series which many deem as the best MRW Series ever. In 2011, Masterath reached 225 subscribers which was celebrated with a video of him and Exterdeath8 in Cheltenham. Masterath in that year also released the 8th Masteraths Robot Wars Series and added a new extreme Series called Judgement where the fans get to choose the matches. Masterath and Exterdeath8 also created the BBC Radio CAD channel in early February. Masterath found a new nickname in May 2011, 'The Chibi Little Man'. In reference to the parody song 'Literal Pants' by Little Kuriboh. Masterath also created a new Series called Evenings with Masterath which showed various activities involving Masterath (Food Tests, Video Game Playing, Random Challenges etc.) Masterath got a new camera in the summer of 2011 which had better light quality. Masterath began his songwriting in December 2011 when the idea of a 'Radio CAD Song' was brought up by Exterdeath8 for their 3 Year Anniversary show. Masterath and Exterdeath8 created the song 'Fairytale of CAD'. Masterath's popularity and respect was recognised after a record breaking 10 Awards at the 2011 FMRW Awards. In 2012. Masterath came back again and rarely uploaded videos for 4 months (Only 14 videos were uploaded from January to May 2012). Masterath however came back to regular uploading in May 2012. Masterath released popular videos like Moral Kombat, The Mean Bean Machine Rematch and Your Video's Got Poo in it. Masterath created a few new series in 2012 including the Concoction Videos, Where Masterath drinks a mixture of drinks which do not taste well when combined, Pokemon Online Battle Narrations and Masterath Trax, which is where all his songs are now placed. Masterath also released his 25th overall FMRW Series, Masteraths Robot Wars Series 9, in September 2012. Masterath reached 80,000 Views in October 2012. Masterath started to use the Video Editing Software Sony Vegas in November 2012 and will incorporate this style of editing in his future videos. This was discussed in his 'NEW SMEXY EDITING' video in December 2012. The MRW Endgame Year (2012-2013) At the end of 2012 in the 2012 FMRW Awards, Masterath won 7 more awards, now making 31 overall, including Series of the Year for the 3rd time. And Commentator of the year for the 4th time in a row. Masterath made history by having the only Series in FMRW Awards history to defend the biggest award 'FMRW Series of the Year' after his win in 2011. Masterath also reached 250 Subscribers on 22nd December 2012. Masterath celebrated this milestone with a stream on Christmas Eve called 'The Boulevard of Christmas Streams' which was a big success. In January 2013, Masterath uploaded a video stating that he was quitting YouTube. Which ended up being a prank on the members of 'Team Lendon'. Masterath created his first of his new series for 2013 with a new series called Challenge Month which every weeks puts him in challenges with a specific goal and time limit. Also in January, Masterath uploaded a video called 'Nut Wars 2013'. A comedy video where Walnuts battle it out for the title of 'World's Toughest Nut'. After it became quite popular with his subscribers. Nut Wars became it's own series. In early February 2013, Masterath announced that he was taking some time off uploading on his main channel to focus on recording but that he would still be uploading videos every other day on his Let's Play Channel. On February 10th, Masterath created his Ask.fm channel under the same name. On February 12th, Masterath created his own website (Masterath.Webs.com). On 2nd March 2013, Masterath's FMRW Spin off, Masteraths Robot Wars Judgement, returned for a new series. On March 6th, Masterath celebrated 700 videos on his channel with a live stream joined by fellow BBC Radio CAD Presenter, Exterdeath8 which turned out to be at the time Masterath's longest video ever at 73 minutes. On March 9th, Masterath's other FMRW Spin off, Masteraths Robot Wars Legends, returned for it's 6th series. On May 25th, Masterath announced that MRW would be coming back for its 10th and final series tagged 'MRW Endgame'. On June 4th, Masterath celebrated 6 years on YouTube with a stream called the '6 Years And Still Chibi' Stream. The stream was watched by 6 people and the video was watched by over 70 more. The '6 Years And Still Chibi' Stream is nearly 2 hours long, making it Masterath's longest video until June 2014. In the summer of 2013, Masterath started his 26th and final FMRW Series entitled 'Masteraths Robot Wars Series 10 - Endgame' which spanned from August 2013 to December 2013. Post Masterath's Robot Wars (2013-2014) With the end of MRW in December 2013. Masterath started uploading Battle Narrations from his Pokemon X & Y Battles which has become the main series that Masterath uploads on his channel. After a 1 month hiatus, Masterath returned to his YouTube channel and has made at least 1 video on the channel every week. Masterath celebrated 7 Years on YouTube with another stream. This once entitled the 'Seven Deadly Things Stream' lasted over 3 hours. Breaking the original record of nearly 2 hours set by his anniversary stream in 2013. Masterath took the 'Ice Bucket Challenge' in August 2014 in response to being nominated by comedy duo partner, Exterdeath8. Masterath remained active between August and December 2014 with at least 1 video a week. In November 2014. Masterath uploaded a set of videos from his Holiday in Weston-Super-Mare (As he did in February and July of 2014). These 5 videos were uploaded daily. In December 2014, After a 22 month wait. Masterath finally brought back Nut Wars with its newest installment 'Nut Wars 2014'. This not only saw the return of Masterath's edited videos and the return of Nut Wars, but also the return of 2 of his sketch characters, Including his most popular sketch character, Utensil-Man. In December 2014, Masterath revealed that Masterath's Robot Wars will be coming back for 1 more episode in 2015 celebrating 15 years of doing the series. Quinsy Complications and Surgery (2015) In January 2015, Masterath began a new satirical vlog on his life called 'Masterath's Life'. This was seen as a welcome change to see a new series being seen on the channel since Masterath's Robot Wars back in 2013. In March 2015, Masterath was taken to hospital and was diagnosed with Quinsy. This left him unable to talk and even at some points breathe. After being released from hospital on the 4th of March. Masterath made a video on the 5th stating that he would be leaving this YouTube channel until his complications with Quinsy had completely gone. In June 2015. Masterath was in hospital again undergoing a Tonsillectomy to ensure that his Quinsy would not return. In the 'My Tonsillectomy Nightmare' video in July 2015, Masterath stated that the surgery was a success however he suffered a Secondary Haemorrhage a week into recovery which required emergancy surgery at midnight. This problem cost him his job amongst a lot of other things. Return and Future (2015-Present) Masterath returned to YouTube in August 2015 and has since been fairly active. Including making update videos about future projects like 'Nut Wars 2015' and 'Masterath's Robot Wars - The 15th Anniversary Special'. Masterath Gaming Masterath Gaming is Masterath's gaming channel that started in November 2010 after Masterath started a fondness of Let's Playing. His Let's Play videos go as far back as 2009 when he uploaded Let's Play videos onto the Masterath Channel. After about 5 or 6 Let's Plays were up, Masterath decided to make a completely new channel to hold his Let's Plays. This channel has become his most popular with 257 Subscribers (1 more than the Masterath Channel) and on average about 2,300 Video Views per month. This channel also has over 1,200 videos and is way more active that his Masterath Channel, uploading at least 1 video every day. History Masterath started his Let's Play channel in 2010 with a Let's Play of Sonic Chaos followed by Pokemon Green, World Class Leaderboard, Robot Wars Advanced Destruction, Pokemon Channel amongst others. Most of these Let's Plays were known for being recorded of a television and was of very poor quality. In July of 2011, Masterath celebrated 25 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing ExZeus on the PlayStation 2. In August 2012, Masterath celebrated 50 subscribers by uploading a video of him play Shadow of the Beast for the Sega Genesis. During Masterath's Let's Play of Pokemon Gold, Masterath started uploading a Let's Play video once every 2 days. At the start of 2013, Masterath celebrated 75 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Mario Kart 64 for the Nintendo 64. In March 2013, Masterath celebrated 100 Subscribers by uploading 2 celebratory videos playing Advanced Guardian Heroes for the Game Boy Adavnce and Xenon 2: Megablast for the Sega Master System. In July 2013, Masterath celebrated 125 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Scooby Doo! Mystery Mayhem for the Game Boy Advance. In October of 2013, Masterath started redoing his old Let's Plays (the ones on the television) in better quality including Jade Cocoon, Ready 2 Rumble Boxing and the Retro Sonic Games. This upped his uploading schedule to 1 video per day, which it has now been since October 2013.. Masterath also celebrated 150 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Pokemon X alongside EmoRhino64. In December of 2013, Masterath got a Hauppauge HD PVR 1 for Christmas which allowed him to Let's Play Xbox 360 and Xbox games in his video game library. This was announced in Masterath's New Year's Day Special video playing Awesomenauts on the Xbox 360. In March of 2014, Masterath celebrated 175 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Alien Storm for the Sega Genesis. In May of 2014, Masterath brought a PlayStation 3 which allowed him to Let's Play all of the games in his PlayStation, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3 games. In August of 2014, Masterath celebrated 200 subscribers by uploaded 2 videos playing Sonic Generations for the Xbox 360 and Dark Sould for the Xbox 360. In September 2014, Masterath did a week full of Atari 2600 Let's Plays. This week was known as 'Atari Week'. Also in September of 2014. Masterath brought a Nintendo Wii so he could Let's Play the final 2 games that he had to redo from 2010 and 2011 (Pokemon Channel and Super Smash Bros. Melee.) In Febrary of 2015. Masterath made a video showing his entire video game collection which he stated was just about 300 games in total. In April of 2015, Masterath celebrated his 1,000th Video Where he did a Minecraft Q&A Session. In May 2015, Masterath celebrated 225 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth for the PC. In June 2015, Masterath uploaded his 100th Let's Play, XCOM: Enemy Unknown. In October of 2015, Masterath celebrated 250 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Sacred 3 for the PlayStation 3. List of Let's Plays Here is a list of all the Let's Plays that Masterath has done. In November 2015, Masterath stated on his Twitter than he had just finished his 156th Let's Play. Currently Masterath has 107 completed Let's Plays on his channel. Action 52 | NES Action Bass | PlayStation Age of War | Flash Game Age of War 2 | Flash Game Akinator | Flash Game Alien Storm | Sega Genesis Awesomenauts (Co-op with EmoRhino64) | Xbox Live Arcade Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance | Game Boy Advance Barnstorming | Atari 2600 Batman Returns | Sega Master System Berzerk | Atari 2600 Beyblade | PlayStation Blast Chamber | PlayStation Boxing | Atari 2600 Castlevania | NES Cat Mario | Flash Game Catterpillar Construction Zone | Game Boy Columns | Sega Genesis Cool Boarders 4 | PlayStation Destroy All Humans! | PlayStation 2 Digimon Digital Card Battle | PlayStation Digimon Rumble Arena | PlayStation DLC Quest | PC Doritos Crash Course | Xbox Live Arcade Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout | PlayStation Dragon Warrior | Game Boy Dragon Warrior 2 | Game Boy Driver | PlayStation E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial | Atari 2600 Elf Bowling 1 & 2 | Game Boy Advance Fighting Masters | Sega Genesis Flappy Bird | Flash Game Fire Emblem | Game Boy Advance Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Game Boy Advance Frostbite | Atari 2600 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone | PlayStation Indy 500 | Atari 2600 International Track & Field | PlayStation International Track & Field 2 | PlayStation Jade Cocoon | PlayStation Jawbreaker | Atari 2600 Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land | Game Boy Advance Kirby's Dream Land | Game Boy Kirby's Dream Land 2 | Game Boy Klax | Atari 2600 Monster Rancher Advance | Game Boy Advance McPixel | PC Mega Bomberman | Sega Genesis Monopoly | Game Boy Advance Mortal Kombat | Sega Genesis Mortal Kombat Trilogy | PlayStation NFL Sports Talk Football '93 | Sega Genesis Out of This World | Sega Genesis Plants vs. Zombies | PC Pokemon Black and Blue - Gotta Free 'em All | Flash Game Pokemon Channel | GameCube Pokemon Fire Red (The Infirmus Challenge) | Game Boy Advance Pokemon Green | Game Boy Pokemon Gold | Game Boy Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team | Game Boy Advance Pokemon Pearl | Nintendo DS Pokemon Puzzle League | Nintendo 64 Pokemon Ruby | Game Boy Advance Pokemon Stadium | Nintendo 64 Pokemon Stadium 2 | Nintendo 64 QWOP | Flash Game Racehorse Tycoon | Flash Game Ready 2 Rumble Boxing | PlayStation Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 | PlayStation Robot Wars Advanced Destruction | Game Boy Advance Rodeo Fever: Steer Wrestling | Arcade Game Scrabble | Game Boy Advance Shining Soul | Game Boy Advance Sonic 1 | Sega Master System Sonic 1 | Sega Genesis Sonic 2 | Sega Genesis Sonic 3 | Sega Genesis Sonic & Knuckles | Sega Genesis Sonic Advance | Game Boy Advance Sonic CD | Sega CD Sonic Chaos | Sega Master System Sonic Genesis | Game Boy Advance Spelunky | PC Streets of Rage (Co-op with Exterdeath8) | Sega Genesis Super Amazing Wagon Adventure | PC Super Fantasy Zone | Sega Genesis Super Mario Bros. | NES Super Mario Land | Game Boy Super Smash Bros. | Nintendo 64 Super Smash Bros. Melee | GameCube The Bible Game | Game Boy Advance The Flintstones | Sega Genesis The Mail on Sunday - Christmas Quiz | DVD The Revenge of Shinobi | Sega Genesis Theme Park | Sega Genesis Wario Land 4 | Game Boy Advance Wheel of Fortune | Sega Genesis Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? | Game Boy Advance Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? 2nd Edition | Game Boy Advance Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? Junior Edition | Game Boy Advance Winnie The Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure | Game Boy Advance World Championship Soccer | Sega Genesis World Class Leaderboard | Sega Master System XCOM: Enemy Unknown | Xbox 360 Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories | PlayStation Zombie Baseball | Flash Game Personality and Let's Play Style Masterath is an entertaining Let's Player and occasionally says very odd things for the enjoyment of the viewers. Masterath's commentary style is one of intensity at times to maybe liven up a usually boring game. Masterath has already stated that his favorite game if all time was Jade Cocoon for 10 years until his Let's Play of Pokemon Gold which became his favourite, he has also stated that XCOM: Enemy Unknown is a close third. After 9 LPs of different Sonic the Hedgehog games. Masterath has also stated that the Game Gear/Master System version of Sonic 1 is his all time favourite Sonic game. He has also stated his hatred of the Scrap Brain Zone and more noted, Its music from the Genesis Version of Sonic 1. Even at 1 point, changing the music to the 8-Bit, Game Gear version. In September 2012, Masterath stated his favourite Pokemon Game to be Pokemon Gold and his favorite Pokemon generation to be the Second Generation. Category:Let's Play Category:List of Let's Players